


Пусть никто никогда не полюбит тебя

by Nelson



Category: Nochnoy Dozor | Night Watch - Sergei Lukyanenko
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 22:00:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13373919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelson/pseuds/Nelson
Summary: Случайно найденный в закромах текст родом из 2015





	Пусть никто никогда не полюбит тебя

Пусть никто никогда не полюбит тебя, - прошипела как рассерженная кошка. Светлана, потенциально Великая Иная, проживающая свою первую человеческую жизнь, будущая мать несостоявшейся Мессии, козырь Света и прочая, прочая - сейчас просто растерянная и опустошенная женщина. Женщина, вдруг остро почувствовавшая сродство с глупо погибшей ведьмочкой из конкурирующего Дозора, женщина, пережившая предательство еще до инициации, и совсем недавно, в гостиничном номере. Гесер, старый ты лис. Почему у всех икон грустные глаза? Ведь не постеснялся, спросил. Может быть потому, что не нужен этому миру Мессия, не заслужил мир его? Благодарить ты меня должна, Света, а не проклинать, что не придется именно твоей дочери стать спасителем человечества. Помнишь, небось, как закончил предыдущий? И не в Тьме тут дело, и не в нашей работе тогда в Иудее, а в том, что нет здесь абсолютных цветов, и правды всегда минимум две. Свет, Тьма, Договор, война - это все так, игрушки для невыросших мальчиков. Только вот чтобы это понять надо не одну сотню лет прожить. 

А ведь могло бы быть все несколько иначе, причем с тем же результатом. Партия идеальная, выигрышная с обеих сторон . Влюбилась моя девчонка в светлого мага, по-настоящему влюбилась, взаимно, с готовностью отказаться от всего - от Тьмы, от магии, от самой себя, лишь бы остаться с ним, со Светлым. Все ведь могло получиться бескровно, прими он ее, отбрось предрассудки. Гесер бы к Мессии такого воспитателя, который с Темной спутался, конечно не допустил, да только это было бы уже совсем не важно ни Игорю, ни Алисе, им наша война, Дозоры - все побоку было бы. Любовь примиряющая. 

Но нет же, убил. Не разбираясь, не задумываясь. Сияющий воин Света, тоже мне, идеальный солдат без страха и упрека. Все они, на второй мировой инициированные, повернутые. Только приказам и умеют подчинятся. Нет, чтобы своей головой подумать, свои выгоды посчитать? Quo vadis, Domine? [1]На смерть иду, Господи, во славу Света. Остановиться, остыть, поговорить хотя бы - нет же, враг, убивать. Ни за что ведь, совсем ни за что, девчонка сама вне операций даже Договор крупно никогда не нарушала. Влюбиться и тут же убить, нет, на это способны только Светлые. Убить, да еще как жестоко - утопить в море, под прессом, после раскаяться, сожрать себя заживо и в итоге развоплотиться. Светлые.  
Игра стоила свеч, на кону стояло слишком много, но Алиску жаль, талантливая была девочка, и вдвойне обидно, что все, все могло бы быть совсем иначе. До последнего момента не ясно было, как повернется ситуация, даже вероятности не помогали, все слишком зависело от поведения Игоря. Свет не разочаровал, а вот Светлый еще как. Мне всегда было интересно, как Гесер со всем этим живет? С этим же самым знанием, что все могло бы быть точно также, с абсолютно идентичным результатом, только двумя бесплотными сумрачными тенями меньше? Или и тут вспомним, что жертва одного ради блага многих, это для Света допустимая жертва? Режет глаза такой свет, не только мне Темному, режет. Маленькая несостоявшаяся Мессия об этом тоже узнает в свое время и уйдет от своего предназначения еще дальше.

Проклятье осело на ауре нефтяной пленкой. Радужными разводами, заметными, пожалуй, только мне самому и Свете. На полноценное инферно Светлых не хватает, да и слишком тонкая это магия, по сравнению с банальной воронкой из ненависти. На такое проклятье, которым угостила меня будущая Великая, способны даже обычные человеческие женщины, надо только, чтобы хватило обиды, и, как ни странно, чести. Последствия его развиваются постепенно. Точно как птица, попавшая в нефтяное пятно, начинает барахтаться, но так нефть только сильнее склеивает все перья. Такое проклятие обращается к своеобразной вселенской справедливости - силе, неподвластной даже Сумраку. Она ведь есть, это справедливость, работает правда как двоичный код либо "да", либо "нет", но работает. И на то, чтобы проклятие вступило в полную силу, уйдут годы, а может и десятилетия, но они пройдут быстро и совсем незаметно. Любить нам куда менее необходимо, чем, например, дышать, да вот только любовь, это тоже великая сила. Алиса поняла это только на пороге смерти, Гесер считает, что любовь - сила, только когда она в тебе самом, но действительно великая сила - истинная любовь, испытываемая кем-то к тебе. Христос вот ухитрялся испытывать ее ко всему миру. Потерять такой источник силы было бы слишком расточительно. 

И, казалось бы, ситуация безвыходная, снять такое проклятие обычными способами все равно невозможно, но лазейка есть. Лазейки всегда есть, надо только уметь смотреть на вещи глобально. Обращения к справедливости не терпят абстракций, их вообще не переносит любая магия . Обращение должно быть четким и конкретным, а мысль визуализированной в деталях. Анекдот про унитаз в женском туалете [2] тоже не из пустого места взялся. Произойди что-то, что напрямую противоречит проклятию, и оно развалится словно карточный домик, у которого щелчком сбили основание. Влюбись в меня кто-то настоящей, истинной любовью, и проклятие исчезнет. 

Что такое "никто и никогда", какой образ стоял в голове у Светы, когда произносила она эти слова? С "никогда" понятно, образ четкий, яркий, "никогда" на все время существования этого мира. Спасибо, Света, за то, что считаешь меня бессмертным. А вот как быть с "никто"? Темных ведьмочек отбрасываем сразу, их Великая представила в первую очередь, людских женщин туда же, Светлые волшебницы тоже мне больше не светят. Мужчины? И о них успела подумать, дальновидная толерантная женщина. Дети? Детская любовь такая же истинная, да и добиться ее иногда гораздо проще, но и ее мне больше не почувствовать. Животные? Нет, даже самая преданная собака тут не поможет. Молодец, Великая, почти все, что могла, охватила, чуть ли не весь мир в один образ. Далеко пойдет. Да только лазейка все равно есть. 

Кто-то, чья кандидатура показалось невероятной, кто-то, кто слишком дорог и чей образ носишь и оберегаешь слишком глубоко в сердце? Светлый Иной, искусственный Высший, заботливый муж, любящий отец и нестандартно мыслящий меломан Антон Городецкий? Его-то не забыла вставить в свою картинку? Или слишком невероятно показалось, слишком парадоксально? Да только магия, милая, она вся на парадоксах. 

Полюбит меня Городецкий, и исчезнет проклятие, словно фея-крестная волшебной палочкой мазнула. А ведь полюбит, он всегда был слишком неправильным для Светлого Дозорного, да и тьмы в нем много, куда больше, чем кажется на первый взгляд. Тьмы не нашей, дающей силу, а простой человеческой - сомнений, испытаний выбором. "Послужит ли мой поступок делу Света?" - думает обычный дозорный. "Почему добро у нас с кулаками?" - размышляет Городецкий. Поэтому полюбит, не сразу, но полюбит, никуда не денется.  
А будущая Абсолютная Иная увидит, через скандалы, через развод родителей, через самоедство Городецкого, а оно будет без всякий сомнений, увидит то, что не смогла увидеть на примере Алисы с Игорем. Нет никакого Света и никакой Тьмы, есть скучающие Иные, занимающиеся бесконечной софистикой, и есть люди которые просто живут, увидит и сделает шаг по направлению у людям.  
Игра обещает быть очень интересной. 

 

1\. (рус. Куда Ты идёшь, Господи?, лат. Quo vadis, Domine?) — фраза, сказанная, по преданию, апостолом Петром Иисусу Христу, когда апостол во время гонений императора Нерона на христиан покидал Рим.  
Апостол Пётр встретил Христа, к которому обратился с вопросом: «Куда Ты идёшь, Господи?» (Quo vadis, Domine?). Услышав ответ: «За то, что ты оставил Мой народ (почти все христиане в Риме были убиты по приказу императора после великого пожара), Я иду в Рим на второе распятие» (Quoniam relinqui populum Meum, Romam vado iterum crucifigi), Апостол попросил разрешения у Господа идти с Ним (Domine, tecum veniam). После прибытия в Рим Пётр был распят вниз головой, приняв мученическую смерть. (Википедия)

2\. На случай, если кто-то не знает этого анекдота, крайне популярного в младших классах начальной школы, рассказываю - Один чернокожий однажды пожелал стать белым, и чтобы вокруг него всегда были женщины, и превратился в унитаз в женском туалете.


End file.
